Different Sides
by ThreeFriends
Summary: Everyone knows Hermione is the little miss know it all and she could never hurt a fly. Hermione was the model for everyone to follow, but the summer to 6th year something happened. Something she wouldn't tell anyone or so she thought. By Sam This story has been abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_That Night_

Hermione woke suddenly to the sounds of screams down stairs. She grabbed her wand running down the stairs hiding behind the wall listening to the mumbled words, spells. They were mumbling spells not just any spell the Cruciatus Curse. Hermione kept her screams and cries in. She mumbled a spells but no use they blocked all them even if they didn't know where they were coming from. Then the spell she begged herself they never say came from their mouths, "Avada Kedavra!" Two blood curdling screams came from the living room and the sounds of people disapparating rung throughout the house as Hermione collapsed in a heap on the floor. Hermione must have cried for hours before she even had enough strength to crawl over to her parent's corpses. Hermione couldn't cry she just sat with her knees up to her chest staring. What did her family do? They are muggles. Hermione touched her mother's hair. "I'm so sorry. How could this happen?" she whispered. Hermione had no idea what to do with the bodies. She was now old enough to use magic outside of school. She was one of the oldest students. Hermione took her wand shaking using a spell to make two holes in her back yard – Hermione didn't have time to dig the graves herself she had to leave for Hogwarts in three days – but she did carry her parents to the graves even if it was as hard as it could be. She put the dirt on top of the bodies on her own too. Hermione made tombstones again with a spell. Hermione sat there at her own parent's grave in her backyard for as long as she knew. It seemed the three days went by quickly before Hermione knew it she was getting a taxi to Kings Cross Station; she paid the driver and took her trunk through the platform she turned around about to have before she ran through but no one was there to wave too. Hermione ran through the platform and quickly boarded the train putting on a fake smile and a fake good attitude before she had to face her best friends. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/D: So before I get started these may get darker and more scary. MAYBE not for sure but Hermione does go through a dark time. So does Draco so if they get darker sorry if you don't like it.

Chapter 2:

_Same way different people_

Hermione was sitting in the compartment staring at the floor so many things running through her mind. Where would she live when she couldn't pay for the house anymore? Would she tell Harry and Ron? Would she know how to handle this type of pain? Hermione glanced up to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway of her compartment. "What to do want Malfoy?" Hermione snapped harshly not in the mood for his selfishness. Draco was taken back from her harshness but didn't show it. "Don't you dare talk to me that way you filthy little mudblood." "Why don't you come up with better comebacks you spoiled pureblood!" by this time Hermione was on her feet clutching her wand anything else out of his mouth she would have put her wand to his throat, but he had frown hissing something under his breath before leaving and she slummed down in her seat. Harry and Ron entered talking about quidditch. "No no no you know they will lose Harry." "I don't believe that Ron!" he grinned. Hermione kept quiet reading a book but not really, reading just staring. "Hey Hermione! Hermione, Hermione?" Harry shook her leg slightly. "Oh hi ya," Hermione said painting a fake smile on her face, "how was your break?" "Okay the normal" Harry said shrugging. "And yours Ronald?" "Pretty good how about you 'Mione?" "Okay I guess." Hermione forced a gentle smile before staring at her book again. The train ride was too short for Hermione. The Great Hall was noisy like normal all then new first years had been placed and new teachers introduced, Hermione sat silently picking at the food.

Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table just like Hermione sitting silently picking at his food (Although they didn't know they were doing the same). He had just been given his orders from the Dark Lord to kill Dumbledore. Draco couldn't do that, yes Draco didn't enjoy Dumbledore but he couldn't kill the man. Draco glanced up as everyone was leaving his eyes drawn to the dead looking Granger. Was he the only one that noticed how scared and dead she really looked right now? Draco had to admit Granger was a nice looking girl lively chocolate eyes, the busy hair fell perfect on her and the way she held herself. Draco couldn't put his finger on it but something was definitely wrong with her. How could her best friends not notice this? Draco shook his head she is not something he needed to focus at the moment. Draco shoved a second year out of his way as he made his way to the common room. He needed to sleep it might be early but he will need all the energy he can get for the rest of this year.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Empty Letters_

_A few months later Hermione had been writing letters to her parents even if they can't respond she hides them. Hermione still has keeping up her act. She is having a hard time though keeping up with her act._

_Dear Mom,_

_Hello again mom I really miss you. I'm sorry to say I have lost track on the days since I saw you last, alive. I miss you and dad both dearly. It is so hard to put up this act, pretending to be perfectly fine when I just want to curl up and cry for the rest of my life. I still haven't told Harry or Ron your dead. I just don't know how. I know I have to go on and fulfill my dreams it is so hard when people always push me around. I need advice on everything but because of everything, I need advice. I'll write again to no one soon. _

_All the love I can give,_

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione heard the warning bell saying five minutes until class, forgetting to hide her letter she grabbed her bag sprinting to class from the owlry.

Draco sighed heading to the owlry having to write to his father about his progress on things. Draco was not looking forward to his father writing angrily back at him. He stomped up the steps tripping slightly. Thanking Salazar no one saw, he walked in the owlry rubbing his arm slightly he leaned against the wall looking around for his owl. He spotted a letter with tearstains on it. Draco carefully picked up the fragile letter and read it over. When he read over it, he was taken back. Now he knew why Granger looked so dead. Her parents are dead she's all alone with no one. Draco gulped looking the letter over again. He could never look at Granger the same again. Why would she not tell anyone and why would she come to school? He ran her fingers through his hair feeling wait what was he feeling? Guilt. He felt guilty for her sorry for her. He had always felt something besides hate for her, but had it always be guilt. No it couldn't be. He swore he would never feel that way. She was a mudblood it doesn't work that way. No he was not liking that way. Stop don't feel anything for her. Its all a lie all you feel is hate. Draco shook his head returning his thoughts to the letter ,her letter, instead of his feeling. He was thinking maybe he should talk to her? No she would never listen to him. He leaned against the wall again should he help her through this? She obviously needed someone. "No Draco no. You have yourself your task to think about. Not Granger not her not at all no." Draco said to himself groaning her knew he couldn't get this thing out of his head. "Please let her no do anything stupid. Wait she's Granger she won't do stupid. I hope."


End file.
